


In the Hall of the Ice Queen

by diamond_dusted



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted
Summary: Honeymaren has been sent to slay a powerful demon that has put the kingdom under her icy spell. But will the hunter... become the hunted?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	In the Hall of the Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Things got rowdy in the Elsamaren discord server today and this was the result.
> 
> I wrote this based on [the _delicious_ art my friend Samantha drew](https://shrimpmom1890.tumblr.com/post/189978201434). I also blame [buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/spookyscaryskeletons) for making me enjoy this sort of take on Elsa.
> 
> Enjoy responsibly!

Honeymaren knew she was out of her depth the moment she had stepped into the demon’s lair. She had dealt with minor infestations in old abandoned buildings, small and easy to clear out, but this was on another level entirely. The tunnel that led deep into the heart of the mountain had expanded to a massive cavern that housed a palatial estate fully made of pure, glistening ice. She padded carefully through the atrium, crossbow at the ready, scanning the cascading staircases and towering ceiling for any signs of movement.

“ _Oh look, they’ve sent another one_ ,” a voice drawled laconically from behind her.  
Honeymaren whirled around, finding nothing but empty air and the dark hallway through which she’d entered. Her breath quickened and she felt a chill run through her that wasn’t from standing a room made of pure ice.

“Show yourself, demon!” she said through gritted teeth, “I’ve come to slay you and free the kingdom from your curse.”

“ _Hmmm, is that so? What makes you think that toy you carry will be up to the task?_ ” It came from her right this time, as though someone were standing right next to her. She spun, but again there was nothing.

“Cease your trickery and we shall find out,” Honeymaren said stoically, her grip on the crossbow tightening as she glanced down quickly to double-check the bolt was loaded and ready.

This time, the voice came from all around, echoing off the walls and the ceiling:  
“ _I have a feeling you will fail just as the three who came before you, but since you insist…_ ”

A cold blast of wind hit her, a flurry of snowflakes appearing out of nowhere. Honeymaren squinted and struggled to stay upright while holding her weapon. Before her, the snow resolved into the silhouette of a woman, and then materialized fully.

“Here I am,” said the demon, arms outstretched regally, eyes glowing like moonlit diamonds, a predatory grin upon her lips.

It took every ounce of Honeymaren’s strength to hold her ground and not balk in fear at the sudden manifestation. She gazed upon the form of the creature, her obsidian horns that curved out from pure-white hair. Skin so pale it was nearly translucent, covered in a dress of the finest design, a figure that was lithe and delicate but seemed to move in a way that spoke of power only barely restrained.

She tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat and the only sound that came was a strangled gasp. The creature–no… woman?–took a step towards Honeymaren and stood right at the business-end of the crossbow.

“What will you do now, hunter?” she asked, her tone inquisitive but still smooth and cool as the ice all around them.

“I…” Honeymaren stood paralyzed, thoughts racing as she wondered whether she had been struck by a spell without notice.

“Here, let me make it easy for you.” The woman before her took another step, lifting the end of the crossbow with a clawed finger and then leaned against it, so that it rested right where her own heart was. Honeymaren swallowed, but the lump in her throat wouldn’t go away. The blood pounded in deafeningly in her ears. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face…and froze.

 _I’m dead. So… so dead_ , said a quiet voice in her mind.

The last of the strength in her arms gave out and she let them drop uselessly at her sides, trembling after supporting the weight of the heavy crossbow she normally wielded with ease and confidence.

The ice demon standing before her raised an eyebrow, then began to laugh. Her laughter was bright and sharp, like the ringing of crystal. It felt full of delight and subtle malice.

Then she took a step closer.

And another step.

And another.

She was mere inches away from Honeymaren, and lifted a finger to trace along her jawline as she looked her up and down like an apex-predator assessing its next meal.

“Wh-what are you?” she stammered, averting her gaze and trying to will her limbs to move, “You look… human.”

“Perhaps I was,” the demon purred as she rested her hands upon Honeymaren’s shoulders and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, “Once.”

“Are you going to kill me now?” Honeymaren said, choking out the words.

The demon licked her lips and her grin widened as she spoke: “You come into my home uninvited and proceed to threaten me with a good time. What do _you_ think I will do, delicious one?”

Honeymaren turned and locked eyes with her, deciding that whatever fate awaited, she must face it with courage. Cold blue eyes stared back at her, flicking downward for just an instant. A palm came to rest against her cheek and the space between the two of them vanished, the demon’s lips met her own in a kiss that stole what little remained of her breath.

_There are worse ways to die, I guess._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I don't have the capacity to continue this while working on my main fic, so if you feel like writing more of this AU yourself then you have my permission to go wild.


End file.
